


love and luxury

by bacardiroses



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lots of Firsts, almost kisses, being famous does take it's toll, bughead au, but they love staying in too, not too much of a slow burn, only one who can get him to leave the house, so cute with each other, successful as shit, they're both adorable film geeks, virgins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacardiroses/pseuds/bacardiroses
Summary: 16 year old Betty Cooper is a new influencer with a blog that inspires millions, and her best friend Veronica is an Instagram model who's been going to a beach house filled with other famous influencers, too, and this year she decides to bring Betty along. Betty feels uncomfortable in a house full of strangers until she meets one of her new housemates - Jughead Jones, a famous writer - who could completely spin her entire view on the summer ahead of her.





	1. we meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty gets introduced to her new life for the next month or so. Jughead leaves an impression on her.

"Come on, Betty, they're all really nice."

 

"I don't know, V, last time you suggested we do something like this-"

 

"It won't happen again, I promise."

 

"Ugh, fine."

 

Veronica Lodge was dragging her best friend, Betty Cooper, into the "Dream Vacation Home". It was a trip where teenagers who were considered 'famous influencers' could spend the summer in a luxury vacation home in Miami for free, as long as they kept posting glamorous photos to promote the place, of course. Veronica was technically just an Instagram model, and had been for the last 2 years, meaning she has been spending the last two summers in the place Betty had only seen on her phone, and already knew all the people here.

Betty, however, was very new to a lot of the "fame" thing. She had a rise to popularity after creating an anonymous blog over a year ago instead of writing in her diary, and only recently revealing her true identity. She had inspired a lot of people with her writing, which made it easy for Veronica to create a plea for Betty to join an already established house of influencers. 

Betty was very hesitant about the whole situation at first, claiming it wasn't really "her scene." But her best friend's persistence and mostly her annoying nagging had finally convinced Betty to come. Last time Veronica tried to bring her to a popular function she'd accidentally pushed Ryan Gosling into a cake, so she was definitely nervous now.

"Betty, it's going to be so much fun! Everyone's going to love you - you're really nice, funny and gorgeous," Veronica said, attempting to boost her ego as they walked up the giant marble steps leading to the front door. "You never told me exactly what happens on these vacations," Betty said, side-eyeing her best friend.

"There's parties, booze and boys. What else could you ask for? Lots of fun hookups, you'll see," Veronica told her excitedly. "Oh God," Betty said at her description of the next month. 

They had finally made it up the steps, and Veronica rang the doorbell. There was the clicking sound of the lock, and then the giant brass doors opened to a redheaded boy with a cheeky smile. "Veronica!" he exclaimed, and she threw her arms around him. They pulled away and Veronica turned to introduce Betty.

"Archie, this is Betty, my best friend," Veronica explained. Archie threw his arms around her, enveloping her in a hug. "The new addition! Everyone's waiting to meet you!" Archie said, and Betty smiled and nodded politely. "Follow me," Archie said, and they stepped inside, closing the doors behind them.

The place was massive - a glittering chandelier hung above them, with a gigantic staircase spiralling up into two more floors of the expansive beach house. White stone sculptures of sea animals were everywhere - and there were more glass ceilings and open space for practically miles.

"Everyone's on the deck," Archie explained, leading them through a pristine, white kitchen with high tech looking ovens, stoves and utensils. They finally reach "the deck" which is indeed, a large deck with luxurious lounge chairs in tents, barbecues and a long infinity pool. "Wow," Betty breathes, and Archie chuckles at her surprise, "I love the newbie. You can leave your luggage by the door, someone will take it up to your rooms for you," Archie says, "Come, let's go meet everyone."

Everyone's sitting around the barbecue as it was a cold, windy day, all of them looking they've already had a dip in the pool with towels wrapped tightly around their shoulders. Almost immediately, most of them notice Veronica and start shouting out her name and hugging her, and trying to introduce themselves to Betty all at once. "Guys, guys! Let me handle it. This is Betty, she's a-" Archie looks at her for help.

"I write a blog," Betty says, and Veronica continues to elaborate, "Where she shares powerful messages and now she has millions of followers looking up to her." 

Everyone began ooh-ing and complimenting her. "I'll introduce everyone, thank you very much," Veronica gestures for Archie to step aside, "Betty, this is Cheryl Blossom, she has a YouTube channel, about fashion trends."

Cheryl had long, wavy red hair and was wearing a bold red bathing suit to match, "I love your top," she tells Betty. "Wow, Cheryl being nice for once," a boy with brown hair laughs. "Shut up, Kevin!" Cheryl tells him, and then turns back to Betty, "That's Kevin Keller. He's literally only here because he had fifteen minutes of fame for being a dumb meme once."

"And  _there's_ the Cheryl we all know," Kevin jokes, and everyone else laughs. She was introduced to the rest of the group - Josie McCoy, has an amazing album on iTunes, Reggie Mantle, who had a podcast on the radio that teens in his state absolutely adored (to which Cheryl gave a side comment that said his podcast consisted mainly of sexist slurs that braindead boys loved). 

"Where's Jughead?" Archie asked, looking around. "Probably writing somewhere on the beach. He'll come back later," Kevin said quickly. Betty had a seat around the fire and let everyone question about her about the work it is that she did and then continued to talk about random topics. Eventually, conversation had died out and so had the fire, and the sun was setting. 

"Pizza's here!" Archie yelled suddenly and everyone screamed excitedly and ran into the house, leaving Betty behind. She saw there was a cook in the kitchen, and she saw pizzas being flipped into the air. She would've gone and joined everyone but there was a tugging curiosity inside of her of this boy named 'Jughead' that she was yet to meet. She looked out on the beach for him, and sure enough, there was a small figure in the distance walking towards the light of the beach house.

She watched him as he neared, and had a good look at him when he was finally close enough to see. He had thick, raven locks and slightly tan skin, smooth moles dotting a very handsome face, and as he was just wearing a swimsuit she let her eyes travel down to take in the lean muscles of his chest and she felt something in her stomach twist. 

"Hey," he said, looking at her curiously. "Are you...?"

"The new addition? Yeah. I'm Betty. You must be Jughead," she said, smiling politely at him. His eyes lingered on her for awhile, analyzing her the same way she had just done to him. Betty pretended not to notice it and tilted her head towards the kitchen, "They're having pizza inside."

Jughead's eyes lit up at the word 'pizza', and he put down a leather book that Betty hadn't noticed he'd been carrying and said quickly, " 'Scuse me," and ran right past her into the house and immediately into the kitchen. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jughead's first impression of Betty was that she looked exactly like something he'd spend days writing about. Which made him immediately intrigued. The blonde beauty had caught him by surprise, as he hadn't been expecting to see Veronica and the new addition for another day, but yet, there they were. Betty already stood out, with her striking green eyes and long, smooth legs. Jughead was barely a shallow person, though, so he had not decided if he liked her or not yet.

It had taken him awhile to adapt to living in one of the "Influencers' Getaways" but he had grown to like it, it was a great contrast from Riverdale with its sunny beaches and happy lifestyle, and he after growing up in a dingy trailer park he wasn't complaining about getting to live in luxury for free. He hadn't really expected the friends he had made here, either. Archie was the biggest surprise - the fact that their very different personalities even had a friendship at all was almost impossible, but Archie had turned out to be one of Jughead's best friends now.

He also found there was a lot more to be inspired by in Miami than in Riverdale, and most of his writing that he let out to the press yearly came from his time in the house. He did spend an awful lot of time writing in it, though, much more than his friends liked. He wasn't really a "party" kind of guy and hadn't had a single hookup or summer fling unlike all his friends here, and he got endless teasing for it. Jughead didn't really care, though. He wasn't going to go for some random girl to talk about how he'd slept with someone. That wasn't who he was.

As he was morphing down slices of the pizza inside the kitchen after greeting Veronica, he looked past his loud friends to the girl sitting alone by the fire, scrolling through her phone. He let himself wonder what was to come for the next month.


	2. i'm pretty antisocial, too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead both end up staying home.

Betty woke up in the middle of the night to a lurching feeling in her stomach.

She threw off the thick, silk duvet and ran across the fur-carpeted floor and into her massive bathroom, throwing up the contents of last night's food into the golden-rimmed toilet bowl. 

She had insisted that she eat a home-cooked meal her mother made for her instead of pizza leftovers, to which Veronica wrinkled her nose at and asked about its expiration date and if it had passed. She had been somewhat right. 

Betty rested her hands in her head, frustrated with herself for becoming sick on the first night here. Veronica immediately ran into Betty's room, and let herself into the bathroom, rushing to Betty's aid. "I heard vomiting. Ew, and I was right. Betty are you okay?" 

 _Obviously not,_ Betty thought. "I'm just-" she began, but her words were cut off by another knot in her stomach that made her hurl again into the toilet. Veronica winced, but rubbed her back supportively. "Does this mean you're not going to go shopping with everyone tomorrow? The house lets us have these kinds of days where we get to buy whatever we want but they pay for it - Louis Vuitton, Dior, you wouldn't want to miss out," Veronica told her.

"As great as that sounds, V, I think I'd be better just staying in tomorrow. It would be good for me, too, to get used to the house before everyone gets back," Betty tells her. Veronica nods, her expression understanding but still disappointed. "Okay, then. You get some rest," Veronica said, getting up, and then she slipped out of the room.

Betty cleaned herself up and crawled back under her extremely comfortable sheets, letting her head fall into the gel and feather pillows into a deep sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 2pm and the sunroom filled Jughead with a happy warmth as he thumbed through the pages of his notebook, looking for ideas. He turned back to his laptop which was perched on top of a glass table with a wooden tree trunk's roots holding it up. The sunroom was probably a favorite for him - it was like a greenhouse but inside, with a great view of the beach too. Tall trees stretched up and across the room, providing shade. Flowers with vibrant colors blossomed in groups along the walls, twisted into ivy vines. This room mixed rainforest and sea, two worlds colliding - which always inspired something out of him.

He was much happier here than shopping for Gucci belts with Archie and the rest of the gang. He wondered if Betty was enjoying her first day. She probably already thought he was a rude, loser introvert, he had barely exchanged words with her last night and now he wasn't going out with everyone, either. 

As if on cue, the door opened slightly, startling him - he thought no one else was here. Sure enough, there stood Betty Cooper, a whirlwind of blonde hair with a soft leopard print duvet over her shoulders with a mug of coffee in her hand. She looked frazzled upon discovering Jughead, almost spilling her coffee. Her first reaction was, "What are you doing home?"

"I'm writing," Jughead replied nonchalantly. "Oh," she said, then looked around cautiously. "I'm sick, if you were wondering why I was here. Is anyone else home?"

"Just me. I'm surprised you didn't want to go shopping, though, even if you're sick," Jughead said. "Why are you surprised? You haven't gotten to know me yet," Betty replied. "Good point. Do you want to sit down, then, so I can try to?" Jughead asked, trying for a smile. It was unusual of him to be social, but Betty had sparked an interest in him, and especially after the slightly amusing entrance she made, Jughead wanted to know more.

Betty gingerly took the seat opposite him on the glass table, still glancing around, taking it all in. "Wow, this place is-"

"Breathtaking."

"Yeah. I think I'm going to come write here sometime," she said. "You write?" Jughead asked. Betty blushed adorably, glancing down. "Well, sort of. I have a blog, and I usually write on issues I think are important, that people need to know about," she says. "Can you show me?" he asked, facing his laptop to her. She took it and typed in the website, and then turned the laptop back to Jughead.

Her blog was black and white and light pink, organized neatly into different categories and an introduction greeted him. He clicked on one of the articles, and as his eyes scanned over it, he could see Betty in the corner of her eye, biting her lip nervously. He didn't blame her - he feels awkward when people read his work in front of him, too. 

He was taking everything in, the carefully articulated points and the plot and how it made him feel by reading it. It was about organized crime, and how oblivious everyone was to it and how everyone takes part in it unconsciously everyday. As he read the closing sentences, he feels anger spike up in his chest, feeling like he had been tricked all his life and was only now realizing it. But on a writing perspective, he was awestruck.

"Betty, that's... wow," he said, eyes lifting to meet hers over the laptop screen. Her eyes glistened with delight, and her lips turned up in a genuine smile, something he felt he'd like to see more often. "It's really good, like, really, really good. And how old are you again?" he smirked, knowing very well everyone here was the same age.

Betty rolled her eyes playfully at his last comment, "Sixteen. And everyone's great at what they do here - you said you were writing something when I came in. Is it like, journalism or...?"

"A novel. I've been working on it for a year. I'm always editing it, though, because I get better at writing as I grow older. I don't think I'll really finish this until I'm twenty," he joked. "Oh, but you must have something completed. Otherwise how would you be here?" Betty asked, looking at him curiously. Right. He forgot that she had to know he had something published, hence they were all here because of online fame.

"I... I wrote a book called 'The River's Edge' and it got kinda popular," Jughead said, not liking the topic of his success because it always makes him feel like he's boasting. "Oh my god... you wrote that? I read the whole book. It was one of my favorite books!" Betty was practically fangirling. A scarlet tint shaded Jughead's cheeks, it always flustered him when someone he just met was familiar with his work.

"It was really amazing - at first I was frustrated with the end of the book, I mean, you ended it in the middle of a sentence, who wouldn't be. But then I began to understand it - how the guy died, and couldn't finish the sentence. It was totally realistic, and extremely genius-" she stopped short when she realized Jughead had been staring bashfully at the floor the entire time. 

"Sorry if I overstepped, I get if you don't like it when people-" Betty began, but then Jughead cut her off, "No! I mean, thank you. It's just overwhelming when I meet people that I've impacted when all I do is sit in antisocial bubble most of the time and write." She shook her head, "Well, it's amazing writing that you do. And, I'm also kind of an introvert, too."

"Really? I'm surprised. You made friends here fast," Jughead said, "Took me awhile." 

"You seriously need to stop with all of these assumptions," Betty said, "I'm happiest when I'm home with a hot chocolate and a good movie or book."

"That's coffee you're holding, though."

"It's a writer's drink. I don't know, I just think it looks more aesthetic," Betty explained, and Jughead found himself smirking at that. "The aesthetic for who?" he asked. "For myself," she said, "It's okay to treat yourself sometimes."

"I guess," Jughead said, "I like being alone, too."

"Well I didn't necessarily say I liked being  _alone,"_ Betty told him, "I mean, I just like calmer activities. If you like being alone, why did you come here?"

"It's better than being at home," Jughead said simply, and Betty seemed to register that it was a touchy subject so she backed off quickly and changed the subject, which Jughead was grateful for. 

"So, there must be some other thing you do here than write. You like the people here, too, right?"

"Of course. I think I've grown closest with Archie, to be honest, and Reggie and I have had our problems in the past. It's strange that I'm close with Archie, though, because of how different we are," Jughead said. "I didn't exactly catch what it is that Archie does," Betty says.

"He's one of the most popular under-18-footballers in the country," he said, "He's really good. Sports isn't what we bonded on, because I'm more drawn to the arts- and by the arts, I mean literature."

"Do you read a lot, then?" Betty asked him. "What kind of author would I be if I didn't study anyone else's work?" Jughead says, "Since you mentioned you like reading... do you have a favorite author?"

"James Morrison," she was quick to answer, and pulled out a book from under her blanket, and handed it to Jughead. "Beloved," he read the title aloud. "I just finished reading it," she said, "One of the best books ever written, if you ask me."

"What's it about?" Jughead asked, interested as to what Betty Cooper thought was one of the best books ever written. "Why don't you read it and see? I'll let you borrow it now that I'm done with it, if you want," she said. "Really? Thanks, Betty," Jughead smiled appreciatively. 

"Since you're home, do you want to check out the indoor theatre? They have the best movies," Jughead suggested. Betty nodded brightly, "I didn't know they even had that and I was sure I've gone through the entire house by now!"

"It's underground," he explained, getting up. "Maybe I should change," Betty said, staying seated in the chair, the blanket still wrapped around her shoulders. "What, don't tell me you're naked under there," Jughead teased her. "Definitely not!" Betty blushed, "I...I just think I should wear something more comfortable."

"More comfortable than your pajamas?" Jughead challenged her. "Fine," she said, standing up and letting the duvet fall from her shoulders and onto the floor, revealing that she was braless in a thin, white nightgown that ended shortly with a lace hem near the top of her thighs. He gulped. 

He may not be known to be the type to engage in 'flings' or 'hookups' - but he was still human. And Betty seemed to make him feel very unlike himself, and he wasn't sure yet whether that was a good thing or not.

She picked the blanket up off the floor and took the mug of coffee in her hands, "Show me the way?" 

Jughead only had the brain to nod.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were watching _Rebel Without A Cause_ as suggested by Betty, and she was sitting very close to him. She had begun to move away saying something about how she was worried he'd get sick, but he brushed it off and said that being cold was worse, so then she offered her body warmth back to him. 

Some point through the movie, she had started leaning into him slightly - feeling braver than before, and took courage in the fact he didn't stray away. If anything, he seemed to be moving closer towards her. The movie ended, and as the credits went on, she let out a small sigh. Jughead somehow understood from that she didn't want this to end, whatever it was. And Jughead had no intention of ending it, either.

"Do you want to maybe watch another one?" he asked, and she nodded eagerly. "A movie marathon," Betty agreed and Jughead smiled, "I'd like that."

"Wow, Jughead Jones, who knew you were such a film geek?" 

“Trust me, Betty Cooper. I’m the biggest movie fanatic in this house.”

“I’m willing to challenge that.”

“Oh, really? And what do you suggest we watch next?”

“ _ Moulin Rouge. _ ”

“I hate you.”

“So I win?”        

“Nope. Two classics don’t ensure your victory, Cooper.”

“Yeah but when I compare that to the guy who hasn’t suggested anything at all then I think it does.”

_ “All About Eve.” _

_ “It’s A Wonderful Life.” _

_ “Psycho.”  _

_ “My Fair Lady.” _

_ “Robot Monst  _ \- oh, wait!”

Betty clapped her hands in delight at Jughead’s terrible suggestion. “Ew! You liked that?” Betty asks, mockingly horrified. “No! No I hated it - terrible cinematography, idiotic plot, I don’t know why that even popped into my head,” Jughead spluttered. 

“I win, Juggie, don’t be a sore loser and just admit your defeat,” she poked him playfully. 

His eyes lit up at the new nickname, but he just concealed the rapid beat of his heart in a roll of his eyes. He clicked a button on the remote and spoke, 

“Play  _ Moulin Rouge.”  _


	3. dive in

Betty watched Veronica stir her "breakfast mimosa" at the kitchen countertop, watching the bubbly liquid swirl around in the glass. "I didn't know that breakfast mimosas were at thing," Betty commented. "When you have access to unlimited alcohol, it becomes one," Veronica simply answered. "But we're underage," Betty quipped. "But laws don't apply in the Influencer's House," Veronica shot back, "And you haven't yet used up one advantage of living here. Oh yeah, how was movie night with Jughead?"  
What?" Betty says, trying to play up being a dumb blonde. But her best friend knew much better. "Oh, come on. We found you guys asleep on each other when we came back," Veronica said. "Well, it was nice," Betty said shortly, and Veronica just raised an eyebrow.

"How is Jughead?" Betty asked.

"What?"  
"You know, as a person. Should I trust him?" 

"Well, yeah, he's a good guy. We've never really talked much, to be honest with you. Parties aren't really his scene, and I know they aren't yours, either. But that's okay. Sometimes we can pull him out of the house, but it's very rare we can. I don't blame him for being a little bit of a couch potato, though. Who wouldn't be when you're staying in multi-million dollar mansion?" Veronica said. 

"But is he like, a player?" Betty pried. "Hahahahah, that's hilarious. I mean I have to admit, with his looks, he definitely could be. But he's just not that type of guy. I haven't even seen him properly engage with one girl all the time he's been here," Veronica says, "But why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Betty said. "Mmhmm," Veronica hummed. "Is there anyone in the house you're interested in?" Betty changed the subject. Veronica looked around from side to side, then leaned in close to Betty. "Yeah, but you have to promise not to say a word to anyone," Veronica said to her.

"Ohmygod, V! Of course not!" Betty said excitedly. "I've kind of...developed feelings...for Archie," Veronica said. "No way!" Betty said, eyes wide, knowing Veronica would want a good reaction. "Yes," Veronica said, voice still in a whisper, "Something almost happened last summer, but then it didn't. But I think this summer... it definitely could. I feel us growing closer. But he's a bit of a player, though, I think I should be careful."

"Well, I'm happy for you, V," Betty said encouragingly. "Thanks, Betty. It feels so good to tell someone. Cheryl would tell him for fun, Kevin is so gay, drama is his favorite thing and he couldn't keep it bottled in if he was at gunpoint, Josie would probably accidentally let it loose through song, Reggie would be jealous for no reason, and I don't even really speak to Jughead," Veronica ranted, "It feels great to have my best friend here."

"What are you guys talking about?" Archie said from behind them, walking into the kitchen. "How I'm so happy Betty's here!" Veronica said quickly, smoothing out her skirt and fluffing her hair, obviously an attempt to impress Archie. "Yeah, well so are we! It really sucked that you were sick yesterday, we didn't get to spend much time with you," Archie said. 

"Well, it's okay. Jughead and I had a good time yesterday," Betty said. Archie looked to the side, and then back at her, "Right. Anyway, today we're spending the day in one of these really cool beach caves, for only the famous and elite. It's an Influencer's House thing," Archie said. "Is it like, swimming?" Betty said, looking down at her feet.

"Yeah, and you should really come," Archie said. "Umm, I don't know," Betty said, "I was just going to look around Miami for the day and get a driver's license here."  
"Oh, come on, Betty. You can do that any day," Veronica said. "Yeah, what do we have to do to get you to come out with us?" Archie asked. "I'll go if Jughead goes," Betty said quickly, knowing he wouldn't move his ass out of the house if they dragged him.

"We're doomed," Kevin said, entering the room from the deck. "Why Jughead?" Archie furrowed his eyebrows slightly. "I don't know," Betty says, "But those are my conditions."

"Shit," Archie muttered under his breath, "I'll see what I can do."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Jughead was peacefully asleep in a haven of pillows and a mattress for miles, when his supposed "best friend" interrupted his peace by bursting through his door with the lack of even a single knock. Jughead favored his sleep, and he was beginning to consider stripping the title "best friend" away from Archie's rude ass.

"Hey, Jughead," Archie tried shaking him awake. "Go awaaaayyy," Jughead moaned, finding the energy to lift one of the many pillows littering the bed and throw it at Archie's face. "Come on, the sun's out, you vampire. And you're coming for a swim with us in the beach caves," Archie ordered. "Are you actually retarded? I wouldn't come for a swim this early in the morning even if it was the only thing keeping you from dying," Jughead said sarcastically.

"Come on, you sardonic bat. Get some sun," Archie said, sitting down and sinking chest-deep into the heap of pillows Jughead had arranged. "I don't think a cave actually guarantees you any sun," Jughead turned over. "Pleeease, Jughead," Archie whined. "Why?" Jughead tried to get up but fell back into the bed, "You know I hate going out. Why are you bothering me to all of a sudden? Complete honesty, please."

Archie sighed. "What? Is it a dare or something?" Jughead asked. "No. Betty said that she wouldn't come unless you did, too," Archie spit out. Jughead's ears perked up at the sound of her name, and he found the balance to sit upright in his bed, "Did she?"

"Yeah," Archie said, looking at him. "Did she seem like she wanted to go?" Jughead asked him. "Not really," Archie said truthfully. "Okay, I'll come," Jughead said. "Really?" Archie said, surprised. "Yeah," Jughead said, crawling slowly out of bed. 

"Just like that?" Archie said, still dumbfounded. "If you keep questioning my decision, Archie, I might actually change my mind," Jughead said, and Archie nodded, immediately backing off, "Okay, okay."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Betty smiled smugly into the morning tea Veronica made her, awaiting the "no" response as she heard Archie's slow footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked expectantly at him as he walked back into the kitchen, a look of surprise on his face. 

"He said he'll come," were the words that left his lips. Those were the last words Betty was expecting.

"What?" everyone who had now joined (Cheryl, Kevin, Reggie) chorused together. A couple of seconds later, Jughead trotted down the stairs in swimming trunks, flip flops and a towel slung over his shoulder. He smiled brightly at everyone, eyes lingering on Betty, "Let's get going, guys, come on."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone looked at each other cautiously before looking back at Jughead. “Jughead, are you feeling okay?” Veronica asked him, and Archie quickly cut in, “He’s fine. Now everyone get ready! We’re leaving soon.”  
The beach caves, Betty had to admit, were gorgeous and absolutely picturesque. There was teal water with sandy bedrock buried in an air bubble under the sea, it was like a dream. They all had spent the first half of their time in lounge chairs set out around the swimming area of the cave, sipping bacardis and cocktails while enjoying the tv show “FRIENDS” projected onto a smooth rock on the wall.

But time had passed and Betty was still wearing her sundress while everyone other than her and Jughead were paddling around the pool and laughing. Jughead came up behind her and handed her a red solo cup. “Another drink?” he offered, and Betty took it from him. “I hope you’re happy with yourself,” Betty said as he took a seat next to her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jughead said, though his tone implied he did.

The bacardi burned Betty’s throat a little as she gulped it down. “That’s a big sip,” Jughead teased. “I think I’m gonna need it,” Betty says, standing up. “You’re really going for a swim?” he said in mock surprise. Not answering, Betty just grabbed the hem of her sundress and pulled it over her head and tossed it aside. 

Jughead’s mouth fell open as he took in the sight of Betty in a hot-red bikini. It emphasized her curves in all the right places, and showed off her body well. He heard whistles from where everyone was swimming. The sight of her made the perspiration hot at the back of Jughead’s neck, and she was doing that funny thing to his heartbeat again. He imagined what the taste of her lips would be like, and how he’d make her feel as he dipped down between her… Jughead felt his mind going to so many places he know it shouldn’t, and painfully tore his eyes away to attempt stopping his fantasies going any further.

She took steps towards the edge of the rocky cliff, and dove into the glimmering water below. She disappeared into the teal waves, but resurfaced, hair slicked back, lips slightly parted, and she opened her eyes and they locked with Jughead’s, and she gave him a small, yet sexy smile. 

Jughead couldn’t help it - he got up and took off the crown beanie he was wearing and threw his shirt over his head and dived in, too. His vision blurred as the salty sea water stung his eyes, but he saw glimpses of Betty underneath the water and suddenly the stinging in his eyes didn’t matter at all. He came up, gasping for air, and saw Betty smiling smugly at him. 

“Wow, Jug, didn’t expect you to join us,” Archie swam over to them. “Neither did I,” Jughead admitted, not taking his eyes off Betty. Betty was still grinning at him, but he saw in the corner of his eye that she was struggling to keep afloat. 

Veronica called from where she was talking with Josie, “BETTY! ARE YOU OKAY?!” 

Jughead suddenly looked alarmed as he grabbed Betty’s arm for underneath the water and helped her to stay above. “Did you get in the water just to prove a point to me, Betty?” he teased. “Well, I’ll admit I’m not the best swimmer,” she said. “Let me help out,” Jughead told her, pulling her closer to him and let her feel at ease to wrap her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck.

“Is this okay?” she asked him. Jughead tuned into the sound of his quickening heartbeat. The close contact with the thinnest pieces of material in between them made his mind feel like it was on fire. “It’s fine,” he managed, and Betty rested her head on his shoulder. 

“You smell like pine cones,” she whispered, and he smiled at that, “Yeah?” 

She pulled away slightly, emerald green eyes against an azure blue. She pushed the hair out of his face gingerly, and he caught her staring at his lips, biting her own, making him comfortable enough to lean forward slowly and - 

“WATCH OUT!” Archie screamed, as the whole gang pummeled towards them, Jughead quickly swimming to a side as Reggie touched the side of the rock, soon followed by Archie. “I win!” he sneered. “By like a second,” Archie said, annoyed. However, Jughead was definitely the most annoyed one there.

“For fucks’ sake,” he cursed, eyeing his irritating friends. Betty looked flustered, untangling herself from Jughead, and paddling over to a rock and then clambering out. Jughead climbed after her, drying himself off before wrapping a towel around her shoulders.

“Are you okay, Betts?” he asked her. She nodded, and smiled at the new nickname as he sat next to her, brave enough to take her hand and rest it in his lap. “There’s this place, that I’d think you’d like,” he told her, “It’s this abandoned old-fashioned movie theatre that nobody really knows or cares about.” 

Her face lit up with eagerness, “Would you take me? I know that you don’t like going out, but-”

“Sure, let’s go at 8pm tonight,” Jughead said, and Betty smiled at his easiness and simplicity to take her there, even though she knows he hates leaving the house. She was excited for tonight.


	4. two old souls open up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead go to an old movie theatre. Veronica has some drama with Archie, she rants to Betty.

Betty smoothed down the ends of her pink dress, and turned in the mirror of her gigantic vanity. She had her hair pinned up into a bun, and her makeup was done well, courtesy of Veronica - all in preparation for her night with Jughead.

“You look great,” Veronica said from the bed, looking up from her phone. “You think so? It’s not too formal for a…” Betty trailed off, not sure of the words she was looking for. “For a date?” Veronica finished, sitting up. 

“No, no, it’s not a date. We’re just good friends,” Betty said, to both Veronica and herself. “Mmhmm,” Veronica snickered, and Betty turned around to face her frustratedly. “Seriously, V! You said it yourself - he’s not really into those kinds of things, and we both need to focus on our writing,” Betty told her.

“Whatever you need to tell yourself, Betty,” Veronica said, and Betty sighed. “I give up,” she said, sitting down on the velvet-cushioned stool. “I think I’m going to tell Archie how I feel tonight,” Veronica said, and Betty whipped around immediately.

“Really? That’s great!” she hugged her best friend. “Yeah, I mean, things were never made clear. And we’re kind of in a thing, so maybe we should, y’know, make it official,” she said. Betty nodded excitedly, when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in!” Veronica yelled, and the door opened slowly, to a hesitant Jughead. He was wearing black pants with a buttoned up top, and the beanie that Betty had only seen off when they were swimming earlier that day. 

She stood up, and he stared her up and down. “Wow, Betty - you look amazing,” he said, scratching the back of his neck. “You’re not so bad yourself,” she said, feeling as if they were repeating lines from some cheesy, old-school chick flick. 

“Hi, Jughead,” Veronica said smugly, breaking the tension in the air. “Veronica,” he acknowledged her, “Are you ready to go, Betty? I gotta warn you though, the place we’re going to isn’t some fancy restaurant on the rooftop of a seven star hotel. Far from it, actually.”

“That’s okay, I think it’ll be a nice break from all this glamorous stuff,” Betty gestured to the room around her, and Veronica snorted. “You guys are psychopaths,” she said, hopping off the bed, and then walking out of the room. 

Betty picked up her clutch, and let Jughead lead her out of the house. They slipped into the private limo, accomodation for living in an Influencer’s House. They were offered an arrangement of delicious desserts inside the limousine, and Jughead joked about the irony of the transport to the destination. 

The sleek, jet-black vehicle finally pulled up to an empty road where there were few shops and one big Victorian-looking building. “Are you sure this is your stop, Sir?” the driver asked them, and Jughead nodded, “Yes, it is.”

“Not to be intrusive, but where are you going, Sir?” the driver asked Jughead. “Somewhere private,” Jughead told him, which made Betty’s heartbeat quicker in her chest. 

They got out of the limo and walked straight into the big Victorian building, where there was no one inside or out, and through some dark hallways, to a staircase spiralling downwards. “You’re not a serial killer, are you?” Betty teased him. He smiled, “This is why I suck at going out.”

He took Betty down the stairs, and it was pitch-black, until Jughead leaned over and switched on the lights, and they flickered to life one by one, until the entire room lit up and Betty saw the whole picture. It was a grand theatre, with balcony seats, a big stage and large red curtains. Rows and rows of wooden seats glued together went on for awhile, and a big projector hung from the ceiling like a chandelier.

“Sorry if it’s not what you expected,” Jughead said. “You’re right, it isn’t what I expected. It’s better! This place is gorgeous, Juggie! It’s like we’re in another time!” Betty exclaimed, “How did you find this place?”

“Exploration. I don’t really like many social environments, but I still am really into the art of escapism,” Jughead told her, and she just nodded in awe of the place surrounding her. Jughead flicked another switch, and the big red curtains lifted up, revealing a large, thin screen. 

“Does it still work?” she asks him, and he nods, “That’s the best part! It does, and I found out how to do it last year. Did you know, this was the theatre where the first Gone With The Wind premiered?” he asked her. “You’re kidding,” she said, mouth wide open. “I have it, upstairs. We can play it if you like,” he said, and Betty grinned, “Yes, I’d love that.”

He ran back up the stairs, and Betty spotted him up somewhere in the theatre, in a small projection room, fiddling with a bunch of old mechanics. Eventually, the lights dimmed and the opening of the original Gone With The Wind played. “Oh my god!” Betty said as Jughead descended down the steps. 

“It’s brilliant, right?” he said, and she just nodded. He led her towards one of the back rows of the wooden seats, and they sat down somewhere in the middle of the row. “This is so cool, to see the movie like this,” Betty whispered, even though no one else was there.

“I know. If any place is worth leaving the house for, it’s this,” Jughead replied. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halfway through the movie, Betty realized that Jughead’s arm was around her. It felt so natural, it was almost strange. 

“Scarlett is so pretty in this - I want to know what kind of makeup they had to use on the actresses back then,” Betty said quietly, and Jughead laughed, “Betty, why are you whispering?”

“Well, I don’t want to disturb your movie experience,” she said, and Jughead gave her a lopsided smile. “Don’t worry, I’ve seen this movie like a hundred times,” he said, and she smiled at that, “Me too.”

 

“So it’s okay if we talk, then?” Jughead said, and Betty nodded. “Okay. So what is there to talk about?” he asked. “Well, I don’t really know too much about you - which, I guess, says something about me following strangers into ancient, abandoned buildings but I can weirdly trust you, too. I get it if it’s too personal, your whole backstory-”

“No, Betty, it’s okay. A backstory will always be personal, and I feel like I trust you, too. So I’ll tell you,” he says, and takes a deep breath. “As a youth, I was very troubled for my age. I grew up, on what you could say was the wrong side of the tracks. My family and I always got the short end of the stick, and that eventually lead to chaos - my parents divorce, after many years of arguing and torturing each other, separating me and my sister Jellybean as they parted ways. My mom and my sister left to Toledo, and my Dad and I stayed back in Riverdale, where he got into gang life with a group called ‘The Serpents’ and became an alcoholic, always leaving the trailer we lived in a mess - so I took my stuff and slept in different places that wasn’t under the same roof as him. I slept in the projector room at an old Drive-In theatre for a while, and lived there for a bit before that got knocked down by some big project, so I moved to the janitor’s closet in my high school. My Dad was then arrested and jailed for participation of covering up murder, forcing me into a foster home and deeper into the Southside of Riverdale. In the Northside, I never had too many friends, got bullied a lot - and in the south side, I finally found friends and a team in the Serpents, but I was also very interested in writing about people, and observant of their lives. I wrote a book, based on a lot of everything I had noticed being the quiet observer - the one you read. Then my good friend who also goes to Southside High, Sweet Pea, read it and said “Jughead, you can’t be so selfish to not share a book like this” and submitted it to a publisher, who immediately after reading it decided to publish it. It inspired me to pursue my writing and also inspired my Dad to stop drinking and clean up his act after he was released from prison. I bought a house with all the money I received from the book, and moved myself and my Dad in. This was all when I was just fourteen, remember. I only started going to the Influencer’s House when I was fifteen, though. And yeah, my backstory is pretty shit,” Jughead said.

Betty breathed. “Wow,” she said, “It’s really amazing, because, most people would’ve gone downhill with the kind of beginning you’ve had. But for you, it’s like, it just made you sharper and better,” Betty told him, and he softened at that. “Thank you,” he said, “And not just for the compliment. For not looking at me like I’m some kind of kicked puppy or something.”

“Well, you’re not,” she simply said, and Jughead’s heart clenched. “I’ve never met anyone who’s always known the perfect thing to say,” he told her, and she flinched a little. “Sorry - did I say something wrong? I don’t -” he started, but Betty stopped him. “It’s okay, I’ve just had some rough experience with that word,” she said, and Jughead’s bottom lip curled up, “I guess I’m not the only one who’s had their trauma, am I?”

“Everyone has their own things,” Betty agrees, “Mine is the word… ‘perfect’. Well, it was one of my biggest problems, until...recently. But to explain - most of my life, I’ve had the white picket fence American dream, which doesn’t sound like a problem, I know - until you get underneath the skin of that supposed ‘dream’. The expectation, the pressure to always be perfect - is heavy and depressing. Out of this facade my family put on for years, grew something of rebellion in me - my own darkness. An alter ego, which Veronica and some of my other friends dubbed ‘Dark Betty.’ This ‘Dark Betty’ left bruises in my palms, revenge in my heart after my sister Polly got pregnant and locked away. That was the first fall of our perfect family. Then my Mom and Dad fought, too, and eventually filed for divorce and soon, my Dad was gone. I tried to numb my mother’s pain by finding some long lost brother of mine, but he turned out to be a fraud and a psychopath. Some time in between my parents’ divorce and finding my fraud brother, the town serial killer started calling me and threatening me. I started losing relationships with my friends, my family, until I scared him off with Veronica’s help. But the serial killer had called started calling again, trying to show me we’re the same by referencing ‘Dark Betty’ and did something to my fraud brother Chic. Then, my Dad came back - and revealed to me he was the serial killer, and almost murdered my mother before he got arrested. He’s in jail now, but the thoughts of him still haunt me. I was finally able to confront the darker part of myself after he had been locked away, and diagnose it as a mental illness and anxiety and not some inherited evil gene. All of that inspired me to start the blog I’m writing now, to speak about mental illness and how to deal with it, and political problems we face today - and to those who have messed up family, too,” Betty finished. 

“Shit, Betty,” he said, “You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met.”

Betty smiled, her eyes watering slightly. “No one’s ever told me that before.”

“Well, I have no idea why, because it’s what you deserve to hear.”

The emotional tension grew thick between the pair of them, both feeling vulnerable and exposed, every part of them being revealed. Jughead had found it so easy to open up to Betty, she made it so easy it scared him. And Betty had also very easily opened up to him, which he could sense was an unusual thing for her, too, regarding her history. But he wanted to show her he could trust her.

They had been staring at each other for awhile now, and Jughead decided it was time to make a move, and be bold. He leaned forward and so did she, slowly, all of the background sounds in the movie turning into white noise as their faces neared. 

Just before their lips could touch, Jughead’s phone started ringing. He flinched, as the moment was over now. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, to see that it was Archie on the caller ID. 

“Yeah, Arch?”

“Jug, where are you? We’ve been looking for you and Betty everywhere,” Archie shouted, as seemed to be loud music and screaming in the background of wherever Archie was. “Well, it wouldn’t be really smart of you to look for us in a club, now would it?” Jughead snapped, feeling angry that Archie had interrupted a moment with Betty for the second time.

“We’re not in a club, Jughead! We’re at home! Are you not at home?!” Archie yelled as if he was Jughead’s mother. “What is that racket, then? Are you throwing a house party? Seriously, Archie, I leave the house for one night and…” Jughead groaned.

“Okay, okay, I get it, I have stupid ideas sometimes. Can you help me out with this, though? Or we’ll all be in so much trouble!” Archie said, and Jughead moaned, “I can’t believe I’m friends with you. I’m on my way.”

“What is it?” Betty asked once Jughead hung up. He looked at her with a wistful glance before saying, “Unfortunately, we have to go. Archie’s an idiot and could suspend us from the house because one of the rules is we’re not supposed to throw house parties and invite people onto private property. Which Archie did.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Betty and Jughead got a ride back to the house in the limousine, and they both helped Archie and the rest of the gang get everyone out of the house - which took a long time, considering the vastness of the mansion. 

“That was exhausting,” Archie flopped onto the couch once everyone was done. “Well, maybe if you hadn’t thrown this party you could’ve saved everyone a lot of trouble and not wasted their time,” Veronica snapped, and headed upstairs.

“What’s her problem?” Reggie asked, and Archie shook his head as if to pretend he didn’t know. Betty went straight for Veronica, and grabbed her wrist, taking her into her bedroom.

“Look, they fucked up your room, too,” Veronica said, as Betty sat her down on the unmade bed. “It’s fine,” Betty said, picking some things from her vanity off the floor, “What happened, V?”

“Archie and I had a fight. First, we both admitted we had feelings for each other - but then we agreed that whatever we had shouldn’t be exclusive,” Veronica explained. “Why in the hell would you do that?” Betty asked, and Veronica shushed her. “Because! We didn’t want to throw away two perfectly good years of friendship for some summer fling because our feelings aren’t that strong - so we wanted to test the waters, by making it casual.”

“So like, an open relationship,” Betty said, and Veronica shook her head. “NO! That’s exactly what it’s NOT! And manwhore Archie doesn’t get that - that’s why it was his idea to throw this party and make out with three different girls! I think he even had sex with one of them!” Veronica cried, and Betty immediately stopped cleaning to go comfort her friend.

“V, it’s okay,” she said, “From what I know about Archie, he wouldn’t deliberately hurt you like that - and if he did, just flip him off every time you see him.”

Veronica laughed at that, when Archie opened the door slightly and peered in. “And what are you doing in Betty’s room?” Veronica asked him angrily. “Ummm…. I was looking for you?” he tried, but Veronica just picked up a pillow and threw at his face, “Yeah fucking right! Get out of here, Archie! I don’t want to talk to you!”

 

Archie left within seconds, and Veronica sighed, lying across the bed. Betty opened her mouth to say something, but Veronica held her hand out in gesture for her to stop. “The last thing I need right now is to hear the name Archie. Why don’t you tell me how that thing with Jughead went?”

“It was fine,” Betty said nonchalantly, which Veronica poked her to in response. “Fine? That’s it? Did you guys makeout or hold hand hands?” Veronica digged. “No. We just watched Gone With The Wind in an old theatre,” Betty said. “Absolutely nothing happened?” Veronica questioned. Betty considered what she could tell her, “Well, there could’ve been something… but then Archie called…”

 

“FUCKING ARCHIE!” Veronica threw her fist into the bed. 

Betty spent the rest of the night condoling her friend, until she finally got her to sleep, in her own bed. Betty tried to get some sleep herself, but she couldn’t stop thinking about what could’ve happened with Jughead today if Archie hadn’t called...


	5. a shoulder to cry on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and Betty's friendship further develops, romance is budding, and we all love a little B and V drama. Plus Archie's a dick. Let's hope he becomes a more bearable character later.

Betty was combing through her hair in the morning, tying it back into her signature ponytail when she got a knock on the door. “Come in!” she called, and Archie Andrews’ face peered around the corner, looking around.

“Sorry Archie, Veronica’s not here,” Betty said in monotone. “Good,” he said, closing the door behind him as he took another step into Betty’s room. “Look,” she said, “I don’t know if you think you can convince me to convince her to-”

“This has nothing to do with Veronica,” Archie said insistently, trying to catch Betty’s attention, “I never got to tell you the real reason why I came to your room last night.”

“Oh?” Betty was confused. Why would Archie be in her room? 

“Could I-” Archie’s gaze went over to a fluffy stool by Betty’s bed, and she nodded, “Of course.”

“See, I don’t really like Veronica,” Archie told her, “I just didn’t want to hurt her feelings, so I said I’d do some kind of open relationship with her. But really, I just wanted to get closer to you.”

“Oh, Archie…” Betty said, but Archie cut her off, “Hear me out first, Betty. The moment I opened the door to see you standing there outside the house I knew we could be something great,” he said as if he had repeated the line a million times before, “I was immediately physically attracted to you, and I think we could grow with that. Especially when I saw you in that red bikini, damn… I wanted to talk to you but you were holding onto Jughead for life support, but that’s fine, I can teach you how to swim. Let’s go on a date and see if this works out, you and me. What about this Friday, 6pm?”

“I can’t,” Betty told him. “Why?” Archie protested. It seemed like he wasn’t used to getting rejected. “There are so many reasons. First and foremost, I could never do that to Veronica, ever. Second, you seem like a player. You were making out with three girls and hooked up with one of them - what does that say about your feelings for me? And, third, you’re just not my type,” Betty said.

“Not your type?” Archie repeated. “Is that all you got from what I just said?” Betty asked, waving her hand in front of his face, “Look, you seem like a really nice guy. And I’d love if we could still be friends. Is that okay?”

Archie looked disappointed. “Fine, then. I guess we can. But if you decide to come running back to me, know that I at least tried to give us a shot,” Archie said. “I’m fine with that, Archie, really,” Betty said. “Okay…” Archie hesitated, and then said, “I’m going now. Friends, right?”

“Friends,” Betty smiled at him, and he left. Betty sighed, feeling pain for her best friend. Minutes later, Veronica walked in, fury on her face.

“You and Archie??” she said angrily. “What?! No, V, I never-” Betty said, but Veronica just cut her off like Archie had earlier.

“I was listening to some of it from outside the door. I couldn’t hear everything but I heard enough. He said he liked you all along - not me. That I was nothing but a ploy for your attention. I can’t deal with this, Betty, all I ever do is socialize and smile and flirt and you just lock yourself up and hang out with the other antisocials and somehow you get all the guys!! What did I do to deserve this!?” she said.

“Veronica, please-”

“Forget it, Betty. Funny to find out what kind of a friend you actually are this way. I wish I never brought you along. You’re such a slut!”

“You don’t mean that-”

But Veronica left before Betty could utter another word. A tear trailed down Betty’s cheek, she felt bruised and targeted. Veronica wouldn’t even give her the time to explain. She sat down on her bed and began crying.

A bit later, there was a knock on her door. “Just leave me alone,” Betty said, not wanting anymore drama. “Betty? It’s me,” Jughead’s voice came from the other side of the door.

“Jughead?” she said, and he opened the door hesitantly, but she said, “You can come in. And close the door, please.”

He slipped in, closing the door behind her like she asked. He saw her tear-stained face and puffy eyes, and immediately rushed to her side, “God, Betty, what happened?” 

“Veronica and I got in a fight,” she said. “About what?” Jughead asked. “Archie,” she responded, and he looked like he had been punched in the gut. “Why were you fighting about Archie?” he asked, voice small. 

She grabbed his hand to reassure him, even though she had no idea what she was reassuring him for. “Archie asked me out and Veronica thinks we’re a thing, even though I said no.” 

“You said no?” Jughead said. “Yeah,” Betty said, wiping a tear from her cheek. She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder, “Is that so surprising?”

“Sort of. I don’t think Archie’s ever been rejected before,” Jughead said, stroking Betty’s hair. “Seriously? Well, I’m not into him. And somehow, Veronica’s pissed,” she said, throwing an arm over her eyes.

“Hey, hey,” Jughead said, lifting her up so she could turn to face him. “It’s not your fault. You should just talk to her if it’s really bothering you, sort everything out,” he said. “Sometimes, I feel like slipping back into that terrible persona of mine, and I don’t want to. Everytime something stupidly horrible happens to me, I feel myself wandering further away from who I really am. I’m just crazy, aren’t I?” she said.

“We’re all crazy,” Jughead said, pulling her back to him. “Trust me, I am, too,” he said. “No you’re not. You’re smart and you have a good heart and good intentions,” Betty said, “You’ve just had a lot of bad things happen to you, and that’s not your fault, Juggie. The things that happen to you don’t make you who you are.”

Jughead was quiet for a moment, letting Betty’s words settle with him. He thought about the statement, and how true it was. Nobody had never told him it wasn’t his fault, it was always: his actions, his consequences - nobody took into consideration the causes behind those actions. That’s what he’d been hearing his entire life. Until now, he’d finally found someone who didn’t blame him.

“Exactly,” he said after awhile, “Veronica and Archie messing with your feelings doesn’t define you. Whatever she said or called you earlier - you know it isn’t true, so don’t let her believe it’s true, either.” 

Betty let the words sink in. “You’re right,” she said, “I have to go find Veronica. I can’t let her think whatever she wants.” He smiled and nodded at her, tugging at the edge of his beanie.

She got up, smoothing down her skirt, and then looked at Jughead. She was so grateful to him for giving her the encouragement she needed. She needed him. “Thanks, Juggie,” she said, leaning down and planting a kiss on his cheek. He tensed in surprise, but looked warmly at her afterwards, “Anytime, Betts. I’ll be here for you.”

Her smile grew even wider, and she said, “After I sort things out with Veronica… do you want to go out somewhere again? I mean, I hope I’m not pushing it knowing how much you’ve had to crawl out of your cave for me recently and-”

“I’d love to, Betty,” Jughead said, “Is eight tonight okay?”

“Eight’s great,” she said, something inside her stomach fluttering, “Okay, I need to go find Veronica.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Veronica was in the Winter Lounge, wrapped up in a million soft blankets inside one of the fake igloos, stuffed with pillows and snacks. It basically snowed in this room. Fake snow, of course, but snow nonetheless. It was a big, dome-shaped room and very cold. There were jackets hanging off a rack by the door, which Betty immediately grabbed for and threw around herself. 

“Veronica?” she said quietly, tapping on the top of the igloo she was in. “I don’t want to talk to you, Betty,” she said. “But I want to talk to you,” Betty said, “And I’m not going to take no for an answer.”

“I said I’m not in the mood,” Veronica groaned, and Betty bent down to peer into the igloo. Veronica’s usually perfectly styled hair was a matted mess, white earphones visibly running along it, and her nose was red and a laptop and a box of tissues rested on her lap. “Just hear me out. You never gave me a chance to speak, and you know that’s unfair judgment.”

“Fine,” Veronica groaned, “But I’m not coming out.”

Betty crawled inside the igloo, feeling much warmer and nicer. “Of all rooms,” Betty said, trying to lighten the mood a little. It didn’t work. 

“Look, Veronica. Archie’s a complete asshole and I don’t like him. I told him I didn’t, that I’d firstly never do that to you and that’s he’s way too much of a player. He hurt you and I’m sorry, but I didn’t, and I just want to be here for you,” Betty says.

Veronica sighs, “Why do I have the aching feeling you’re telling me the truth?”

“Because I am!” Betty protested, “Genuinely. You’ve been a great friend to me, and never in a million years would I knowingly do something that would hurt you.” 

Veronica’s eyes watered a little, and she pulled a tissue from a lap and dabbed her eyes. “I’m sorry, Betty,” she said, “For taking it out on you and calling you a slut. It’s not your fault Archie doesn’t like me. He was probably no good for me, anyway. I’m such an idiot.”

“No, you’re not, V. Archie is, for not being honest about he feels and leading you on in the first place,” Betty said, “Or that he tried to get with your best friend and be a complete dick last night. You can do so much better than him.”

“Aw, B, come here,” Veronica stretched her arms out for a hug, and Betty crawled closer and leant into her embrace. “Thank you, Betty. I already kinda knew you didn’t like Archie and that you’d reject him - you’re wayyy more into Jughead anyway.”

Betty pulled herself out of Veronica’s hug, sitting upright. “Woah, woah, woah. When did I ever say anything about being into Jughead?” she said. “Oh, come on. You guys aren’t fooling anyone. You were so flirting with him at the beach caves the other day. And then you’re the only one that’s ever able to get him out of the house? I bet you’ve found some other way to pull him out tonight, too.”

Betty was silent for a minute, and Veronica spoke up again. “Ohmygod! I’m so right, aren’t I? Do you seriously still deny your feelings for him? You’re always ogling each other and you seem pretty close-- does Veronica Lodge have to do some meddling-”

“No! No, please don’t do that. Okay, so maybe you are right. Don’t go rubbing it in my face, but yeah, maybe I do like him,” Betty responded. Veronica gave her a look. “Ok, so I really like him!” Betty said, getting a squeal and a hug from her best friend. 

Veronica smiled, “Okay, I NEED to help you out for tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry I hadn't updated in awhile! I completely forgot I was writing this and then I received an email about a comment on a previous chapter. So to whoever wrote that comment, thank you! The story will further continue- next chapter will definitely contain more Bughead and will be worth the read, I hope.


	6. as long as the rain pours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead's feelings come to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OooFF I'm back! Sorry I've been a bit busy recently, but I'll try to be faster with updating the next chapter. I almosttt added a sprinkle of smut into this but I thought it's still to early and their still too innocent (temporarily).

Betty spun around in the mirror, the skirt of the yellow floral dress she was wearing flying out from beneath her. It ended just above her knees, and the neckline swooped into a low V, showing off her cleavage just nicely. Veronica had made the bow around her waist extremely tight, to, as she calls it, “punctuate the curves.”

Her makeup had been done naturally, but so well, she was slightly taken aback by Veronica’s talent when it came to these kinds of things. She had matched the dress with a pair of short, white wedge heels and some silver earrings. “You look so pretty, Betty! If I wasn’t straight, I’d be all over you. And so will Jughead when he sees you,” Veronica giggled playfully.

“Thanks, V. But I’m still not so sure that this is a date,” Betty said doubtfully. “Okay, I’ll admit, it’s very un-Jughead to go on any kind of date or think of a girl romantically or even sexually. I was beginning to think he was immune to any kind of love, I would tell you not to go for him - but then every time he looks at you… I don’t know, there’s something different,” Veronica says, “I’ve never seen Jughead act this way before.”

Veronica’s words made Betty blush, but before she could respond, there was a gentle knock at the door.

“Betty?” Jughead called softly from the other side of the door. Betty went over and opened the door, and saw him inhale deeply while his eyes roamed over the length of her body. “You look… beautiful, again,” he said, his cheeks shading red. Betty thought it was adorable and teased, “Are we going somewhere nice this time?”

Jughead laughed lightly at that. “Ha, not exactly… but you know that’s never been my thing,” he said, then wore an expression on his face like he wanted to kick himself. “It’s never been much of my thing, either,” she said quickly, and he looked relieved.

“Well, it’s my thing. Come on, Jughead, thought you’d step it up a bit for the second date,” Veronica commented. “It’s not a…” Jughead said, then looked back at Betty, who was biting her lip and trying her best not to look disappointed, “Do you just wanna go, Betty?” 

She nodded, and they left. They walked through the mansion, getting a strange look from Kevin who was texting in the lounge area, but eventually made their way to the garage. Jughead pulled some keys out of his pocket, and Betty took a moment to appreciate how good he looked in a loose blue button up and suspenders.

Jughead clicked a button on the keys, and the lights of a Jeep lit up, and Betty looked at him in surprise. “No limousine?” she asked. “Not today. I thought it would be more… special, I’m not sure… if you think we should go in the limo instead then I totally-”

“No, it’s completely fine, Juggie,” Betty said, and gave him what she hoped was an assuring smile. She saw him relax as the tension left his shoulders, and took his hand as he led her to the Jeep and opened the door for her.

She smiled up at him as he helped her into the car, “Thank you,” she said, enticed with how gentlemanly he was being. 

Soon, they were driving through the suspiciously empty streets of Miami, listening to R&B and talking about just anything and everything. “Where is everyone?” Betty wondered aloud.

“Oh, uh, Veronica didn’t tell you?” Jughead asked her. She just looked at him inquisitively as he glanced at the rearview mirror to look at her. “There’s some big Taylor Swift concert going on tonight. I thought she was going… I guess not?”

“Oh, yeah. She was supposed to go… with Archie…” Betty trailed off, flashing back to a text Veronica had sent her yesterday. “Look, I know he’s one of my best friends, but… he’s been a dick recently, and I want to apologize on his behalf,” Jughead said, “I think Archie’s going through some kind of phase… he just came out of a long term relationship with some girl back home, Valerie… and he’s just trying to get with everyone left, right and centre to distract himself. This isn’t like him.”

“That’s good to know. And you don’t need to apologize for him, Juggie,” Betty said. He simply nodded. “You know what? Forget about him, and Veronica, and everyone else. Tell me something… the simple things that I haven’t gotten to know yet. Like hobbies?” he asked.

Betty smiled appreciatively at his change of subject. “Well, other than writing my blog and religiously watching movies like you do… I like to volunteer sometimes at the retirement home. There’s this woman, Summer, and she’s so wise. Other than that… I write the school newspaper. And I do cheerleading,” she says. 

“Sounds like the perfect girl next door,” Jughead commented. “And what about you, Mr. I don’t leave the house except when there’s a dire emergency? What do you do indoors all the time?” Betty asked.

“Hmm, write, sleep, watch movies. I love eating too,” he said simply. “Sounds like the perfect couch potato,” Betty says teasingly, earning a laugh. 

“Would you rather be famous when you are alive and forgotten when you die, or unknown when you are alive but famous after you die?” he asked her. Betty did a double take and then burst out laughing, “Jughead, what? That is so random.”

“But which one would you choose?” he presses. “Hmm, I don’t know. I mean, I guess being famous can be annoying, because of all of the pressure and the wanting to live a normal life. But, if you’re famous, you’re conscious of the people’s lives you’re influencing and you can make more calculated decisions to how you’re going to shape them,” she said, “And if I’m dead, I don’t think it’ll really matter to me whether people remember me or not.”

“That’s a good point,” Jughead countered, “But I’d have to disagree. I hate being famous, so I’d rather be famous when I’m dead, and if the fame hits you after your life had ended… how are you supposed to really care about what it does to the rest of the world?”

“That’s a very pessimistic way of looking at it,” Betty challenged. “So is not caring that you’re forgotten because your dead,” Jughead argued. “And not caring if the impact you have on the world is negative is so much better, right?” Betty snapped back.

Jughead just smiled at that. “You’re an enigma, Cooper, you know that?”

Betty’s shoulders relaxed a little as she leant back in her seat, “So I’ve been told.”  
She began to notice that outside, the buildings were turning more into trees, and the hard cemented road became more of wobbly sand path, and she curiously turned to Jughead. “Where are we going?”

A small smirk played on Jughead’s face, and he said, “We’re almost there.” He drove the Jeep a bit further up through the wilderness, up some sort of hill. When they reached the top, Betty saw why they had come. She couldn’t believe her eyes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Betty had confirmed their plans for the night, Jughead had spent the rest of the afternoon gathering things he needed and setting up for what he hoped was a date. He had begun to realize his feelings for Betty when suddenly, every time she touched him he felt like his skin was on fire, and every time she looked his way he felt aware of every move he made. 

He had never experienced this before - caring so much what a person thought of him, eager to spend time with them no matter where or when, because he genuinely didn’t care as long as they were there with him. It all felt so new - who was this person that had taken control over his mind and his heart?

He felt the unexpected desire to impress her, though he had no idea why. Betty seemed to like him just the way he was, worn crown beanie and all. But still, he spent a bit of a longer time getting ready than usual - looking at himself in the mirror, tightening his suspenders, debating on whether to leave one button open at the top of his shirt or not. None of these small things had mattered to him before. 

He also wanted the possible date to be perfect. He knew Archie and Veronica had been giving her a hard time, and he wanted to make her feel better and put her mind at ease. The scene he had set for Betty to arrive upon could be described as very romantic - he had found the time to purchase a projector and a white stand-up screen, which he had set up atop a hill overlooking the most beautiful view of the city he knew to exist. It was a very odd location, something people even living here would have rarely stumbled upon, like a hidden easter egg. 

Underneath the projector which he had fixed into a tree to align with the white stand-up screen was a large mattress with an array of very comfy-looking blankets and pillows, along with a few candles scattering the perimeter of it, and a packed picnic basket. Looking at it now, Jughead hoped Betty didn’t think he was a total psychopath. It was really in the middle of nowhere, and had he really gone through all this effort?

“Wow, Jug,” she breathed, eyes wide. “Is it too much? Or, not enough? I know there’s much nicer places inside the house but-” he rambled, but she just cut him off by saying, “It’s beautiful. I love it.”

Jughead breathed a sigh of relief, and they made their way to the mattress and settled onto it. “I know you love movies,” he said, “And that’s kind of what we bonded over… so I thought it’d be perfect for, for…”

She looked at him inquisitively, her eyes daring him to continue. “For what, Juggie?” she asked. He gulped nervously, then cleared his throat. “This,” he managed to croak out. His palms were sweating, which he quickly tried to hide by wiping them off on the mattress. “Oh, okay,” Betty smiles, “What movie are we watching?”

“American Werewolf,” he said, pressing a button on the stand-up screen, and the movie flickered onto it with the opening credits. “Trying to get me to leap right into your arms, hmm?” Betty hummed, and Jughead grinned at her, “And what would you say if that was my intention?”

Betty blushed at that, and said, “Well, it won’t work. I don’t scare easily, Jughead Jones… I’m all about the beast within.” Jughead’s smile grew even wider, and he thought to himself, I cannot be more gone for this girl.

Throughout the movie, Jughead had been revealing more of the delicious goods he had packed for them to eat, exciting Betty with each treat. He was eating his way through the picnic basket when he realized that Betty was purposely leaning into him, so he took a leap of faith and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

To his delight, she only leaned closer, nuzzling her face into his chest, and he felt his heart rate pick up, running at a million miles per hour. He wondered if she could hear it or feel how quickly it was going. “Your heart’s beating really fast, Juggie,” she murmured, answering his question and leaning her head up to look at him.

He looked down into her glassy green eyes, sparkling up at him. “Yeah, well, that has nothing to do with the movie,” he said, realizing the idiocy of his sentence almost immediately after saying it out loud. In his head, he was proving to Betty that these kinds of movies didn’t scare him and he was successful in maintaining his masculinity. But in actuality, he had just admitted how she made his pulse run rapidly out of control with just simple skin contact.

“It doesn’t?” she whispered, and their close proximity made him want to melt right into the mattress. Her nose was just brushing against his as she uttered, “Is it me?”

Before they knew it, his soft lips had met hers, and he saw colored lights behind his eyelids and they were kissing – gently at first, until it grew into something more urgent – like they had been thirsty in the desert for months and had finally found an oasis.

She a hooked a leg over his, and settled herself on his lap so she was straddling him. She held his face in her hands, while his explored the expanse of her thigh under her skirt, and teased her slightly as he made his way higher and she whined, rocking her hips into his, prompting a low groan from him. They felt electric.

His lips left her mouth to trail down her neck, and her hands slid to his back for balance as he sucked gently on the skin there, making her head fall back in pleasure. “J-Jug,” she stuttered, and he pulled back slowly, eyes searching hers, which were hazy and dilated.

“Betty,” he panted, “Do you have any idea how you make me feel?”

Her breath hitched at that, and she cupped his face in her hands, “No, but I want to. And I know how you make me feel. I really like you, Jughead.”

“I really like you, too,” he said, kissing her again and then pulled away, “Are we going too fast?”

“I don’t know,” she says, “Just please… don’t stop.”

He nodded at that, and brought her mouth back to his. But just as his hands brushed over hips, he felt small rain droplets land on his face, and their lips parted as he looked up to the sky to see dark clouds crowding over them, and they listened to the low rumble of thunder. “Shit,” he cursed, as the rain began to start pouring.

“The car!” she said, and he grabbed a blanket to cover their heads as they ran back to the car, and they jumped in. He slammed his door and she did too, and he began driving down the hill, letting the window wipers do their job. But they weren’t doing it well enough. “Shit, I can’t see!” he says, as the rain pours hard over the windshield, blurring their vision, and he pulled over to a side.

“Looks like we’re going to have to wait this one out,” he sighed. “Sorry all your stuff got ruined,” Betty said. “Nah, it’s okay,” Jughead replied, pulling his beanie from his head, letting his ebony curls loose, “It was all worth it anyway.”

Betty smiled at him. “You look cute with wet hair,” she told him. He grinned back up at her, “So do you.” She leaned over to kiss him, but the armrest got in the way, so she pulled back and looked at him, “Do you want to go… warm up in the back?”

He nodded eagerly, and they both scrambled into the backseat, and he brought the damp blanket with him. She leaned back into him and he threw it over the two of them and wound his arms tightly around her. “Warm now?” he asked, kissing the top of her head, and she nodded in response.

“Thank you, for today, Jug,” she said, “I really appreciate it… you obviously went through a lot to set that whole thing up. No one’s ever done that much for me before.”

“You deserve it, Betts,” he said. She turned slightly so she could kiss him. “I’m going to do something for you, too. You set up two dates. It’s my turn next,” she said.

“Ah, so we’re good with that word now,” Jughead says, smiling softly. “Mmm,” Betty said, cuddling more into him, “Does this mean you’re my boyfriend?”

Jughead paused. He had never been a boyfriend before. “Do you want me to be?” he asked hesitantly. “Yeah, I do,” Betty decided, “Do you want to be?”

“Of course I do. This is all just… very new to me,” he said nervously. “This is all new to me too, mind you,” Betty told him. “Okay. So we’ll figure it out together, then?” he asked, looking down at her hopefully.”

“Together,” she agreed, leaning back up to kiss him, making his heart squeeze tightly in his chest once again. They spent more time kissing and talking after that, and the rain never stopped pouring until sometime after they drifted off, wrapped in each other’s arms.


	7. it's harder to hide when you're famous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A LONGGG CHAPTER. BUCKLE UP.
> 
> It's just more of them being the famous people that they are, and being in love at the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN A LONG ASS TIME. 
> 
> And long ass wait deserves a long ass chapter. So here you go :)

Betty woke up to the sun on her face. But the warmth she felt on her skin wasn't radiating off the shining beams through the window, but rather, a body heat. She shifted slightly and her eyes were met with Jughead's calm, sleeping face - a beautiful canvas of moles and a sea of messy, black curls falling over his eyes. "Jug," she whispered, and he stirred, mumbling a little and rubbing his eyes. 

He seemed to register their situation, and a soft smile lit up his face. "Hi," Betty says shyly, memories of the night before flooding her mind. "Hey," he said, reaching his hand out to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "So, about last night..." she began hesitantly, staring not so subtly at his lips. His eyebrows raised, and he said, "Oh, yes - I think I recall someone demanding me to be their boyfriend."

Betty scoffed then, and Jughead's grin grew wider, probably from seeing that he had succeeded in annoying her a little. "I did not demand. I asked if you were," she replied, eyebrows knitting together. "And I said yes, and that I like you, and you like me too. What are we arguing about again?" he leant up to kiss her, and all the annoyance she had felt melted away as she smiled into the kiss. "Okay, but you know what I had meant to ask," she pulled away, "What are going to do now? Are we going to tell everyone immediately?"

"Right. Umm... I was actually hoping we could keep this whole thing private for a while, in between us. Because if our friends find out, then so do the media... and I don't exactly want their input so early into a new relationship," he said. Betty nodded. That made perfect sense. She didn't want the media's opinions voiced about something that had just started between her and Jughead, but there would be one minor thing...  
"I agree, but I think Veronica knows," she said, biting her lip. "Oh shit, yeah. Do you think she told anyone?" Jughead asked immediately and Betty's eyes went wide. "I hope not!" she said, grabbing for her phone, "Hold on, I have her on speed dial."  
They waited in silence as the phone rang for awhile, and finally Veronica picked up, sounding as perky as ever. "Heyyy! How did the thing with Jughead go?" she asked directly. "Um, good. Listen, V, please don't tell anyone about me and Jughead. You haven't said anything yet, have you?" Betty asked urgently. "Oh, well, I was waiting for your confirmation that it was a good date to go brag to Archie that you're way more into Jughead than you'll ever be into him. I still kind of hate him, he hasn't even apologized to me yet for the other day. But I guess if you want to keep things quiet, I guess I can respect that..." she said, making it clear in her tone that she was disappointed.

"Thanks, V. I really do appreciate it," Betty sighed a breath of relief. "You know what? I kind of like being the only one who knows. I feel more in than the rest of the group. Oh, but let's hope you guys can be platonic for the day. I mean press days can be difficult," she said. "Fuck! I forgot that was today!" Jughead slapped his forehead. "What?" Betty said. "Is Jughead in your room? Oh, Betty, you have to tell me everything!" Veronica said excitedly. 

"What?! No! It was raining really hard last night and couldn't drive home so we had to sleep in the car," Betty explained, "Now tell me about 'press days'."  
"I'll let Jughead do the press-day explaining, considering he's right there with you in your ‘car’. See you later, B, I gotta get ready," she giggled, hanging up the phone. Betty groaned, but then gave Jughead a pointed look, which clearly said, tell me everything. "I'll fill you in on the drive home," he said, gesturing to the front seats, which they clumsily climbed into.

"Press days. One of the conditions of staying in an Influencer's House. My least favorite occasion, to say the least - you know how much I hate fame. But all for good food and accommodation, right? Anyway, everyone in the group must suffer a day of photoshoots and press conferences," he sighed, starting up the car and pulling out of the ditch they were in, "And you know how much I hate the whole fame thing. Signings and autographs for fans, shooting commercials for the Influencer's house. A whole load of shit I wish I didn't have to sign up for." 

Betty nodded along to everything he was saying, taking mental notes. "Tell me more," she insisted as Jughead drove onto the main streets of Miami. "Umm, not too much to know. Don't let them get invasive, Betts, they'll always try to. You have the right to refuse any questions, remember that. You can just say 'no comment' to a lot of them if you prefer that from being rude, it's better to say that than lie, because it all catches up with you later and then you'll be criticized and judged on random media networks everywhere. Oh right, and I'm forgetting a big thing - today is all going to be on TV. As in, a one day reality tv show," Jughead went on.

"What? A reality tv show?!" 

"Yeah. They pull you aside for separate segments, and then get us all to hang out a bit. Which means, I'll have to restrain myself from kissing you or touching you or holding your hand," he said miserably, pulling up in front of the Influencer's House, and pressing his finger against the DNA pad for identification. The metal gates rose up, and he parked inside the massive driveway. The vastness of the mansion still astonished Betty. "I think it will be more a challenge for me than for you," she teased him. He was grinning again as he turned to her, "Is that so?"

"Mmhmm. You're just too irresistible, Jughead Jones," she told him, and something in his eyes changed, from teasing to vulnerable. As if he had never heard the words spoken to him before. "And this is coming from you," he shook his head, intending to be playful but Betty heard the falter in his voice. She pulled him into a deep kiss, longer and more vehement than the one they had shared earlier. The kiss left him looking dopey, yet happy. "I'll miss you," he says wistfully, taking her hand and lifting it up so her knuckles would meet his lips.

"I'll miss you too, Juggie," she said, and his blue eyes darkened at the nickname. The air suddenly became thick with tension, to which Betty feared she'd give into easily if she were not careful. "I should get going, before they show up and see us getting out of the same car," she said. He nodded, a little sadder now but still caught up in the bliss of the little moment they had shared, "Bye, Betts." 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Jughead couldn’t stop smiling. He just couldn’t believe it. Betty Cooper liked him back. Betty Cooper, the girl who had snuck into his dreams and wouldn’t leave his mind had feelings for him, too. He was so surprised with the way he was acting - this wasn’t normal for him, to be so captivated by a girl, to have her allure him in a way that even he didn’t know how to describe. He felt so unlike himself, yet the best he’s ever been at the same time.

The smile stuck with him while he stepped into the massive marble shower. The smile stuck with him as he dressed himself in the outfit Louis Vuitton had sent him to wear as his sponsor. The smile stuck with him as his dressing team rushed into his room with no warning and styled his hair with a suffocating amount of hairspray. Even as he stepped out of his room door to be greeted with a thousand cameras in his face, and paparazzi screaming his name, the smile still stuck with him. 

A few security guards rushed over to where he was after the cry of help from his styling team, and ushered all the media away, “Who lets them in here, anyway?” he heard one of them mutter. He was guided to one of the conference rooms in the left wing of the mansion, the media following closely behind his army of security. He finally met his manager, who said, “What the hell? Were they outside your room? Who’s in charge of privacy for these events?”

His manager led him inside, closing the door with security manning the outside. “These press days are crazy,” Jughead’s manager said, and his eyes drifted over Jughead’s face. “You seem questionably perky for a press day,” he said, pulling out a chair to sit opposite him, “Are you high?”

“What? No! No. I’m just in a good mood,” Jughead said, mentally stopping himself from brushing a hand through his hair before his stylist murders him. “That’s good, because we have a pretty busy schedule lined up for you. After the photoshoot with the rest of the house residents, and the media interviews, you have book signings for roughly 300 people this evening,” his manager told him. Jughead’s positive demeanour shifted for a moment, “Even more signings than last year?”

“What, are you upset with your own success?” his manager said, rolling his eyes, “Anyway, even with all the media circling you recently, we all know that’s going to die out soon enough when everyone’s finished reading the book and has digested it, and are ready to move onto the next hit novel. Question is, is the next hit novel going to be yours?”

Jughead groaned. “Paul, you know I’ve been working on The Inner Workings of a Serial Killer for awhile now. But I’m nowhere near finished,” he said, now really contemplating facing the wrath of his hairdresser just to relieve some stress. “Well you better be moving it along quicker, Jughead, because the publishing agency had already pushed up the publishing date to a few months earlier,” Paul said. “Are you serious?! That means that they expect me to finish it before next summer!” Jughead face-palmed. “If you want to stay relevant, you need to know how to produce faster work,” Paul advised.

“I can’t do this,” Jughead said, sighing and concentrating on the loose thread hanging off the sleeve of his manager’s suit. “You can. We all believe in you. But you don’t need to worry about it right now, Jughead, you’ve just got to focus on getting through today. Your partner for the interviews this year will be Betty Cooper,” Paul said, reading the name off his Notes on his phone. Jughead’s ears perked up at her name. His initial thought, yes, this will make everything worth it, and then, shit. I’m going to expose our relationship on it’s first day.

“We were thinking, mainly for publicity reasons, you could engage in some sort of relationship with her? You know, romantically? It can definitely be fake, if you both wish, or Jughead, you can just make her fall in love with you. I mean, you’d both benefit off of it in the end - we’ve already discussed this with Betty’s agency,” Paul rambled. A million thoughts raced through Jughead’s mind. Is it possible that Betty knew? No. Definitely not. He’s the one who initiated the kiss the day before, anyway. And the date. 

“Was Betty aware of this?” he asked casually, looking at his fingernails. “No, she wasn’t. But it’s what we thought would be best,” his manager said. “I’m not going to do it,” Jughead tells him. “What? Jughead, come on, it’s not like you have anything to lose. You’ll really be promoting yourself out of this. If you get your fans involved in your life somehow by sharing these things with them, they’ll love you even more and follow your work more closely. It makes your job a lot more stable,” Paul argued.

“I already gave you my answer, Paul,” Jughead said sternly, “Accept it, or leave.” Paul runs a hand through his own hair, “Come on, Jughead, let’s talk about this… why don’t you want to do it?” he asked. “Stop trying to force my fucking hand on this! Leave it alone!” Jughead raised his voice. “Woah, woah, keep your voice down. They’re going to hear you and this whole plan won’t work,” Paul said, gesturing to door where the press waited outside. 

Jughead stood up from his chair, slamming a fist on the table. “I thought I made myself clear,” he said firmly, “I will not go through with this. Since you can’t seem to understand that, I think you’re suited for management, Paul. You’re fired.”  
Paul looked taken aback, and said, “What?! Jughead! Buddy, let’s talk about this!”

“I’m not your fucking buddy. SECURITY!” Jughead called, and a stream of bodyguards burst through the door. “Oh, be reasonable, Jughead. Fine! Fine, you don’t have to do it!” Paul threw his hands up in surrender. “Please get him out of the mansion. Make sure he has no way to enter again,” Jughead instructed.

Two security guards grabbed him, each taking one arm, to which Paul idiotically attempted to resist to bide time. “Jughead! What bothers you so much about this one request?! Why waste a good manager over a relationship that doesn’t have to be real!?” Paul questioned as he was dragged away. “Because I fucking care about her!” Jughead called after him as the door slammed. He could hear the media interviewers begin to shout and holler when seeing Paul dragged out by the security guards.

The rest of his team lined up quietly alongside the room seemed to be holding their breath in shock. “Are you alright, Mr. Jones?” his assistant squeaked out. “Yes, I’m fine. Just please go tell security to get ready to escort me to the Photography Studio,” he said weakly, knowing he’d have to get through the rest of the day’s schedule without a manager. Perfect timing, Jughead, he thought to himself sarcastically as a stylist skittered around him nervously, plumping his collar and adjusting small strands of his hair to fit perfectly into place.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
When he arrived in the Photography Studio, he could spot Archie and Veronica on opposite sides of the room getting touched up on vanities with lightbulb lined mirrors, Reggie by the dress rack getting fitted in a khaki suit jacket with his arms raised like an eagle, and then he finally found who he was searching for.

There she was, looking perfectly cartoonistic, seated on the sofa in a dress that fitted tightly from her shoulders to her hips, but flowed out at the waist in a poofy fashion. Her hair was done up in buns upon buns, a tower of rolls, that looked very un-Betty-like. But she made it hers when she, despite her delicate outfit, kept her feet up on the couch with her knees tucked underneath her chin and hugged them to her chest, and bit her lip nervously, staring out at the green screen hanging from the ceiling and rolling onto the floor. 

Almost immediately (after checking for live cameras, of course), Jughead walks in her direction, a small smile appearing at the corner of his mouth. “Hey there,” he says softly, and suddenly registering his presence, she unfolds herself and sits more elegantly on the couch. “I didn’t see you,” she says in embarrassment, smoothing down the skirt of her dress. “Ferragamo, hm? A good sponsor for a first-time inhabitant of the IH,” he said. She scrunched up her nose at him, “I don’t really want to be in this thing, though.”

He scans her head to toe, “No, no. You look good. You look-”

“Like a doll?” she interrupts him, and he laughs. “Don’t laugh at me,” she say with false irritance. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he said as she shuffles over to make space for him on the couch. As he sits down, he quickly mentions, “I just fired my manager.”

“What?!” she said incredulously, turning her head to look at him, “For what reason?”

“He tried to get me to engage in a fake relationship with you, for publicity. And when he repeatedly failed to comprehend my disagreement, I fired him,” Jughead said simply. “What, really? I wasn’t told about this,” she said. “They’ll tell you about it soon, I guess,” he told her.

“Oh,” she says, and they settle into a comfortable silence as they watch the camera crews scurry around and set up for their photoshoot. 

“I wouldn’t have said yes, you know,” she tells him. “Well, I was hoping you wouldn’t,” he said teasingly, poking her side. “No, but you know what I mean. I really like you, Juggie. I don’t want anything to...to… mess this up. What we have, I mean,” she explains.

He smiles at her, and says, “I really like you too, Betts. I don’t want anything to mess this up, either.” Then he leans in closer and whispers, “And I would kiss you right now if there weren’t so many people around.” 

She just giggles at that, and reaches down and laces her fingers through his without making eye contact. Jughead smiles again, and is quiet as the others finish up their looks.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The photoshoot is surprisingly quick for the amount of time the media crew spent setting it up. They take group photos, individual photos, and then photos of every possible pair they can come up with. Betty recalls watching the photoshoot pair of Veronica and Archie, and awkwardly observing the obvious rigidness and stiffness between the two. When it came to her turn with Veronica, it was very light and fun, but when it came to Jughead, she had to restrain herself from being too affectionate.

After they were done, she was pulled aside from a side bit for “one-day reality tv show” thing Jughead had been speaking about earlier. She was seated in a plush chair in front of a camera with a background that read “Influencer’s House”. The only other two people in the room were the camera man and the interviewer.

“Okay Betty, we know you’re new at this, so we’re going to take it easy on you with the questions,” the interviewer said. “Um, thanks, I guess?” Betty replied and the cameraman gave the signal that the cameras started rolling. 

“So, Betty, is there someone here who you dislike?”

“No, everyone’s so nice, and they’ve all been so welcoming.”

“Okay, so who would you say you’re closest to here?”

“Well, I’d say it’s Veronica. Because she’s my best friend and she’s the one who brought me here. So, it’d be her.”

“Have you noticed any drama between anyone else?”

“No, I haven’t noticed. Like I said, we’re all very drama-free and barely anything like that happens around here.”

“Anybody you’re interested in romantically?”

“No, not at the moment. Everyone here is incredibly attractive, of course, and they’re all very sweet, but we’re all just good friends. It’s a very platonic relationship.” 

“Come on, give me something to work with here!”

“Uh… sorry, what?”

“Say something. Like you hate this person, or these two have drama, or something like that.”

“Well, I’m not going to lie.”

“Betty. You’re not on a talk show. It’s alright to be a little free with your words.” 

“No, it’s not. This will be broadcasted on live TV, right? If anyone is rude or horrible, I still wouldn’t tell you about it.”

“You’re done for today, Betty.”

“What?”

“Your time’s up. Thank you for filming with us.”

Betty left the interview feeling very uncomfortable, especially with the fact that her life was being twisted to have content worth footage in a reality TV show.  
The next portion of the day, according to her manager, was proper interviews and then fan meetings. When she was told her interview partner was Jughead, she felt her day brighten up a little.

Soon they were sitting on a table with microphones perched underneath them, and interviewers that were visible on camera, too. She was trying her best not to look at Jughead and bite her lip. She had a thing for suits.

“So, Jughead, there’s been rumors circulating about your new book coming up, saying it’s just a sequel to the previous one,” an interviewer tells him. “I’m not really a person that confirms details based on hearsay and messages received ‘through the grapevine.’ So I guess that means you’ll have to wait and see,” he says, unbothered. 

“Can’t you give us a hint towards the plot? A small summary, just a taster for the fans,” the interviewer insisted, and he shook his head. “Patience is the most underrated virtue,” he simply says, “It’s what people are forced to practice when they have no control over certain things. I believe it’s important we continue to teach them that as it’s clearly not a lesson one can learn without help.” 

The interviewer furrows her eyebrows, and then turns to Betty. “Betty Cooper! How is it being new to fame and knowing that you now have over a million people looking up to you and holding onto every word you write?” she says. This takes Betty aback. She never really thought about it that way. “Well, it’s overwhelming, to say the least. I do appreciate the support and I find all the wonderful comments I read on my page of people’s own stories very endearing. I find it’s a huge responsibility, and even though it may not have been what I had originally signed up for, I’m willing to handle it if that’s what it takes to get my message out there,” she answers. 

The interviewer nods appreciatively, then pulls up another question from her never-ending list. “Okay, here’s one for the both of you. What’s it like living in the Influencer’s House? What fun activities have you done so far?”

“We went to this beach cave that I really liked. Otherwise, the both of us, we tend to be a pair of homebodies,” she says, nodding to Jughead, who looks at her and nods along too. “I mean, who wouldn’t be, when you’re living in that house right? And wow! ‘Beach’ anything doesn’t seem much like something you’d do, Jughead,” the interviewer said. “Well, don’t mind me if I sometimes try to have some fun,” he quips, but the interviewer takes it lightly, laughing it off. 

“How’s your relationship with each other?” the interviewer asks. They look between each other nervously, and Jughead took a deep breath and answered, “We’re good, we’re good friends. W e clicked pretty quickly, I can always count on Betty to pick out a good movie to watch,” he smiles for the first time the entire interview, and she smiles back. “Yeah, Jughead’s great. Even though his taste in movies isn’t the best,” she says slyly. He raises his eyebrows at her, “What? Betts-”  
“Robot Monster,” she pointed out, and he rolled his eyes. “That was a mistake. One mistake,” said Jughead playfully, “Don’t make me take back my compliments.” 

“Oooh! Quite the chemistry between you two!” the interviewer says excitedly, and Betty and Jughead both immediately become aware they’ve been slipping too much into their usual selves. “No, no, it’s not like that,” Betty is quick to correct her, “We’re good friends.” 

The interviewer nods, “Hahah, don’t worry, we all have our secrets,” and then she turns back to the camera, “Thank you for watching Hollywood Online’s YouTube Channel! Click here to subscribe and please leave a like,” she continues, waving her hands and saying a whole bunch of other YouTube stuff Cheryl would know all about. She exchanges a look with Jughead, one that says, We’re so screwed.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The rest of the day flew by, shockingly quick. She had met a few of her fans, but she didn’t expect so many to show up. She was exhausted by the end of it, but so filled with joy after finally getting to know some of the people she influenced and was actually touched by her work. It was an incredible feeling. Almost as incredible as being in the same room as Jughead.

As she began to undo her hair and change into a silky nightgown that Ferragamo had gifted her, she got a text from Jughead and she felt her heart leap in her chest. 

J: Hey Betts. They’re all gone.

She’s quick to text back.

B: All of them? 

J: Yes. And I’ve missed you the whole day.

B: You saw me for pretty much the whole day.

J: It’s not that. I miss being able to act normal with you.

B: And now you’re mentioning that they’re all gone… so what are you proposing?

J: Come to my room? We can just hang out.

B: Ok. On my way. I missed you too, by the way.

J: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving it like that. Maybe it's not as "long ass" as I thought it was. I should be doing work but here I am instead writing this. And I love procrastinating for what I actually have to be doing, so you'll probably get another chapter soon! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also ew. I need to change my display picture.


End file.
